Relatively recently, several stand-alone devices that can interact and communicate with users have entered the market, e.g., due to improvements in technology and lower component costs. A couple of such examples include Alexa™ and Echo™ devices provided by Amazon™, Inc. However, such devices generally communicate with users only through voice interaction.